Here (In Your Arms)
by Mrs. Driver
Summary: Short and Fluffy Song Fic about how it began


**Here (In Your Arms)**

 **Short and fluffy songfic in a slightly alternate universe about how it happened...**

 **DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement meant. Characters belong to their rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto. Song "Here (In Your Arms)" by hellogoodbye.**

In the beginning, it was an easy rivalry between friends. They were there for each other in desperate times and hated each other when one succeeded where the other had failed. They never meant to fall for each other.

 **...I like where we are**

 **When we drive in your car...**

Sasuke knew the prank was too far. Getting caught would ensue a heady punishment from his parents but as he and his best friend snuck through the sleeping village hidden in the leaves, the idea of joy riding in the Hokage's personal vehicle became more appealing. Being that neither knew how to drive, they inevitably crashed the car. With little more than a few bumps and bruises on either of them, the boys ran like hell from the scene. The adrenaline pumping threw their veins made like nitrous to their feet. Sasuke laughed with Naruto as they fled. That is until Naruto tripped. Spying guards on the horizon heading their way, he didn't think twice to run back and snatch the blonde by the collar of his orange jumpsuit and drag him along, practically growling,

"Come on, Dobe. I'm not getting caught for you."

Naruto caught his feet beneath him and jerked from his grasp. His nearly feral voice responded, irritated as the ran,

"Bite me, Teme. You know you love the trouble."

They hit the secret clearing just past the training grounds for Team 7. No one but the boys knew of this place to their knowledge. This was where they met the first time. Breathing heavily, the raven dropped against large oak tree in the center of the clearing. As he watched the sun-kissed boy flop onto his back on the grass he thought back to that day.

 _He was running away, unable to handle the berating scolding his father had given him yet again for not being on par with Itachi's abilities at his age. Despite being blinded by the tears streaming from his face, Sasuke had slipped unseen from his window, through the complex and into the woods, uncaring of his direction. He had to get away. Ever aware of his brother's perfection and his screw-ups, he was leaving. He was fresh from his first skill assessment at the academy, but his father gave no mind to this factor, as he read the evelope containing his scores. At his first assessment, Itachi was labelled 'WELL ADVANCED', as should Sasuke be. His younger son should not be labelled as 'FAIR' for it was a disgrace to the Uchiha name._

 _"Failure. Anything less than perfection is failing. You disgust me." Cold voice and even more chilled eyes tossed daggers at the boy while he took the scolding, features nearly schooled. Save for the hurt that passed behind his eyes knowing he was once more the source of Fugaku's disappointment, he had almost mastered the famous Uchiha Indifference. His father walked from his room and he lost it. The first floor window made it entirely too easy to escape._

 _Breath coming in short pants, he dropped to his knees beside a large scarred oak who's roots awakened him to his location when he stumbled over them. The raven wiped the tears from his face, feeling the crisp autumn air cooling his flushed cheeks and leaned against the tree, looking up to the sky through the thinning branches. Startled from his dark inner revelry by the sound of brush crashing from the other side of the massive trunk and fearing having been found by his clansmen so soon, Sasuke stood as quietly as he could and carefully peeked at the intrusion, A blonde boy about his age sat collapsed on his knees with his face buried in his palms, shoulders shaking. As those hand reached to tear at the golden locks adorning his head, he screamed. The sound nearly a physically embodiment of raw, animalistic rage and pain. The sound felt kindred to Sasuke somewhere deep inside his being. He watched the boy rush the tree and begin striking over and over again bringing blood from his knuckles and adding more scarring the the tree. Unable to watch the skin split farther and farther, the raven stepped forward into the blonde's line of vision. Fist raised, he stopped mid-swing, as the two locked eyes. Obsidian flickered from cobalt towards the fist still hanging in the air and back. The rage simmering in the blue had turned to slight confusion as he lowered his injured appendage. After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde spoke in a defensive tone,_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _Unsure as to why, Sasuke blurted the truth to the stranger._

 _"I'm running away."_

 _A slight nod and a quick glance over from the blonde, grew more curiosity from Sasuke._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _The boy's head dropped, causing a wave of gold to shadow the blue eyed boy's face as he examined his busted knuckles._

 _"Apparently breaking my hands."_

 _"Dobe."_

 _An angry scowl crossed the blonde's face at the insult._

 _"Just who the hell do you think you are, Teme?!"_

 _The boy's exasperation caused an arrogant smirk to cross the Uchiha's face._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Well?" the blonde asked through clenched teeth._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke." The smirk widened slightly at the flash of recognition in the blonde's eyes but faded as the blonde laughed and gave a thumbs up exclaiming,_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, The Next Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"_

 _Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke remembered hearing 'Uzumaki' muttered like a curse throughout the village. He allowed the thought to die out rather than dwell on it and gave a curt nod._

 _"Surely even a_ DOBE _, like you would know that a supposed future Hokage wouldn't be stupid enough to break his hands on a tree." he sneered, attempting to get a rise from the fair haired boy. As blue irises shifted into purple then red, the boy made a feral noise and launched himself at Sasuke._

 _"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" the blonde yelled as he attacked._

 _Anticipating the move, the raven side stepped and and used the golden haired boy's momentum against him, applying a small bit of pressure to his arm as he moved. Naruto caught his toes on a root and fell hard, catching himself on his battered hands. The cry of pain that roared out struck another chord inside Sasuke. Unsure of his reasons, Sasuke leaned down and offered Naruto a hand. The blonde gave a distrusting look and cautiously allowed the raven to grab his forearm and pull him to his feet. They looked at each other for a moment, neither releasing his hold. Both unable to read the emotion behind the other's eyes._

 _"Why?" the blonde asked. Confusion crossed the pale complected boy's features before understanding dawned._

 _"Because I'll never be good enough for my family."_

 _Anger lit Naruto's tan face as he pulled the boy forward into a tight embrace._

 _"That's not true. I think you be good enough."_

 _Sasuke shook off the blonde and gave him a skeptical look._

 _"You don't even know me."_

 _"Well, I just decide I'm gonna know you and I think you're good enough."_

 _Incredulity crossed his features replacing the skepticism._

 _"Why? Why would you say something like that?" Sasuke questioned._

 _"Because no one should feel worthless."_

 _The two sat until well past the next morning into the late evening, discussing their problems and aspirations. Naruto, an orphan with no friends or loved ones, save the boy next to him, hated for no known reason by an entire village determined to be the next Hokage. Sasuke, the lesser sibling of a prodigy, with a large family void of any love other than that of more power and fame, desiring nothing more than love. Promising to meet at the oak in a days time, they seperated, each wearing a smile of joy._

 _Not even during the brutal lashing he received as punishment for disappearing, did Sasuke lose that smile._

 _Even as they whispered and pointed, some sneering openly, Naruto still smiled and wished blessings to everyone he passed._

 **...I like where we are here...**

Naruto could feel obsidian eyes on him as if they were fingertips. Kami how he wished they were fingertips. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear the sensual thoughts of his best friend from his mind's eye. Try as he might, the thoughts of Sasuke's lips drifting lightly over his own before devouring him refused to disperse. Laying in the sunlight beginning to filter from between the leaves above, Naruto stopped resisting the daydream that had circled through his head many a time over the decade he had known the beautifully pale Uchiha.

 **...'Cause our lips can touch...**

 _A warmth spread over his skin from the lips on his jaw, nibbling from his chin to the hollow below his ear._ "I want you, Naru. Forever." _Sasuke spoke into his ear as he breathed in the scent of the blonde, his weight settled comfortably on top of him. Naruto's hands tingled as he slid them over the pale skin of his lover's lower back. Drifting them lightly over his flesh to feel the goose bumps sprout, Naruto hummed in satisfaction._

 **...And our cheeks can brush...**

 _Sasuke's head pulled back and obsidian met with cobalt. The world around the two became nonexistent as Naruto tilted his chin up, smiling as Sasuke's mouth descended to his own._

 **...Our lips can touch here...**

Sasuke listened to the blonde's noise of delight at the warm sunlight; eyes alight upon the soft smile on his lips. Wishing for this moment to be the time when his clan's confidence could settle the nervous spasm in his stomach as he played through the scenario in his mind.

 **...Well you are the one...**

 _Sasuke slowly stood and moved as silently as possible to Naruto's side. Admiring this sun kissed skin and golden hair, he knelt down and took in every detail he could of the handsome face before he touched his lips down._

 **...The one that lies close to me...**

 _Eye contact was made as the pale raven settled on the forest floor beside Naruto. The blonde watched him contently, a smile playing on the freshly kissed lips._

 **...Whispers, Hello, I miss you quite terribly...**

Naruto's head whirled as he did what he did best and quit thinking, just reacted. Cobalt opened and sought the obsidian gaze set upon him. Both boys stare. An eternity seemed to stretch on before Naruto finally opened his mouth, eyes still locked on the object of his desire as he slowly sat up.

 **...I fell in love...**

Watching the quick flit of emotions pass through the other man's eyes, he continued before a conclusion could be jumped to as gold moved toward onyx.

 **...In love with you suddenly...**

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's words sank in and he drew closer.

 **...Now there's no place else I could be...**

Naruto lowered himself slowly unto Sasuke's lap, eyes unwavering, as he leaned in. He could feel Sasuke's breath fan softly across his face as his hands came to rest on the beautiful pale face of the man he had wished to touch for so long.

 **...But here in your arms...**

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest as he felt the lips he had dreamed of for many years now finally touch his own. He brought his hands to fist in the hem of Naruto's shirt on his hips, thumbs brushing the skin lightly. As he returned the kiss, Sasuke's eyes closed of his own accord as they shared their first kiss.

 _ **A/N-**_ **So this is my first published ff and reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is a must if you want to improve. Flames are simple minded opinions. Thanks for reading.** Huggles4YourStruggles-Mrs. Driver


End file.
